Changes
by misskimhyun
Summary: Emma Swan tiene un fallo con uno de sus hechizos y pide ayuda a la ex - alcaldesa. ONESHOT


**Este fic participa en el 3º Reto "Cambio de sexo y confusión" del Foro "Retos por Montones"**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**~oneshot~**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué? ¡Oh diablos! — Emma maldecía en voz alta al ver que había fallado de nuevo en uno de sus intentos de hacer magia por si sola.<p>

— Hija quería saber si podrías — Mary Margaret entraba tranquilamente a la habitación de Emma cuando de repente cae asustada al piso pero luego de unos segundos entendió lo que estaba pasando. — ¿Se puede saber quién eres y que haces en el cuarto de mi hija? — bromeó su madre dando a entender a la rubia que tenía una ligera impresión de lo que había sucedido antes que llegara.

— ¡Ja! Muy gracioso — Emma rio con sarcasmo mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago —Fallé de nuevo en otro hechizo, y me convertí en esto — separó sus brazos para señalarse a sí misma ahora convertida en un alto y apuesto hombre.

— ¡Wow! — dijo sorprendida su madre — Debo admitir que eres muy apuesto — la miró boquiabierta y sólo hizo a Emma sonreír orgullosa.— ¿Sabes deshacerlo?

— No — hizo un mohín con la boca— por eso iré a pedirle ayuda a Regina, ella sabrá cómo.

— Bueno — asintió dando la razón a su hija — Oye aprovechando que saldrás ¿Podrías llevar a Henry al colegio en el camino? Tengo que arreglar un asunto antes de ir a la escuela y no quiero que llegue tarde — terminó pidiéndole el favor por el que había ido a su habitación.

— Cuenta con eso — Emma rio y jaló su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre su cama y se la colgó por el hombro para cuando Regina la convirtiera de nuevo en mujer pudiera ponérsela. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, tomó las llaves de su auto y con su voz áspera y ronca gritó en la puerta de su casa a su hijo.

— ¡Chico! ¡vamos que se te está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela!

Henry soltó la cuchara que sostenía para comer su cereal mientras abría los ojos como platos.

— ¿Mamá? O debería decir ahora ¿Papá?

— Muy divertido como tu abuela - soltó de nuevo el sarcasmo — hay que apurarnos que necesito ir con tu madre a que me ayude a solucionar esto antes de ir al trabajo— extendió su brazo a su hijo para que este saliera junto a su mochila.

— Se siente como si fuera el hijo de una pareja de divorciados — bromeó Henry colgando su mochila en su espalda.

El trayecto para ir hacia la casa de Regina fue para Emma uno de los momentos más catastróficos, desde las burlas acerca de su condición masculina, hasta las miradas y preguntas incómodas de Ruby cuando fue a buscar su desayuno en Granny's.

* * *

><p>— ¡Regina! ¡Ábreme por favor! — golpeó la puerta de la casa de la ex-alcaldesa con algo de rudeza. Las miradas de las vecinas de la morena hacia sus fuertes brazos la hacían sonrojar.<p>

— ¿Se puede saber quie.. — la ex - alcaldesa dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando un tono sorpresivo se adueñó de ella — ¡Oh! — exclamó Regina con asombro al ver al apuesto hombre — Disculpe ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — se notaba un poco de nerviosismo en el tono de voz de la ex- EvilQueen.

— En mucho — Emma entró sin permiso a casa de la morena y esta estaba intrigada por aquel atractivo varón que estaba de intruso en su hogar.

— Me temo que no se quién eres y acabas de entrar a mi casa sin permiso — Regina miró de pies a cabeza al hombre e inconscientemente se mordió el labio —así que mientras te lo pido de buena manera por favor retírate.

— Regina soy yo — Emma soltó un suspiró de frustración.

La morena lo observó detenidamente y reconoció esos hermosos ojos verdes ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

— ¿Emma?

— Si — bajó la cabeza la joven avergonzada por lo que iba a explicar — fallé intentando hacer uno de los hechizos para transportarme y me convertí en esto — luego dirigió sus manos a los hombros de Regina y la morena observó la escena algo nerviosa mientras Emma suplicaba —Ya no aguanto las miradas acosadoras de las mujeres, créeme, son peores que los hombres ¡Debes ayudarme! — se despegó dramáticamente mientras se aconchaba en la pared de la casa y provocó una risa sincera en la morena.

— Bueno eso podemos arreglarlo — extendió su mano y una nube de humo morada envolvió al ahora rubio convirtiéndolo de nuevo en Emma.

La sheriff miró sus brazos delgados para luego tocar su cabello largo y en un momento de alegría por volver a ser ella misma abrazó fuertemente a la morena.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! — Emma aspiró el olor de Regina y dejó descansar su cabeza un momento más en su hombro, se sentía muy agradable. El tiempo para un abrazo normal había pasado y Regina lo sabía pero estaba a gusto y no quería romper ese momento tan pronto.

— Ya pensaré como cobrar este favor Miss Swan — bromeó Regina cuando finalmente se decidieron a romper el abrazo y caminaban hacia la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

— Dalo por hecho, ¿qué te parece esta noche una cena en tu casa con Henry? Yo traigo la cena — negociaba la rubia con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la casa de la ex - reina malvada.

— Está bien, solo que no sea comida basura Sheriff — Regina se recostó en la puerta.

— Se que te encanta esa comida a la que tu llamas basura — Emma se acercó susurrando como si hubiera dicho un secreto de estado.

La Ex - alcaldesa no dijo nada y solo negó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Emma la conocía demasiado bien.

— ¡Ah! Regina — detuvo Emma antes que la morena cerrara la puerta — de nuevo muchas gracias — sinceró la rubia acompañada de una sonrisa.

—No hay de que Sheriff, de todas maneras te prefiero como Emma, eres más atractiva siendo mujer — Regina guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar y dejando a Emma con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido Regina Mills? Todavía no terminaba la mañana y Emma ya estaba deseando que fuera la hora de la cena.


End file.
